The Other Petrova Doppelgänger
by KwC1994
Summary: Kathleen Rothschild. The Petrova Doppelgänger that nobody knew about. She moves to Mystic Falls and begins her first day at a new school. This is the day her life starts to change forever. Romance between OC/? undecided in later chapters
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters that are in the show. This story is just for fun and no profits or anything are being made for it.**

**Summary (in short): There's another Doppelgänger, one that nobody knew about. Her name is Kathleen Rothschild. She moves to Mystic Falls and begins her first day at a new school. This is the day her life changes forever.**

**Kathleen - I sort of imagine her to be a lot more like Katherine in a way, than Elena is. Especially with her appearance, with the hair and the type of clothes she wears. Just a little bit about her character.**

New place, new town, new start. Mystic Falls – my new home. Apparently a new start is what I need, well what we both need. At least that's what Mom says. Anyway, let me introduce myself. I'm Kathleen. Kat, for short. I prefer that, Kathleen just seems so...well, it's a mouthful and it makes me seem rather posh.

The reason why I'm moving to Mystic Falls I hear you ask? My father died. Burglary gone bad. He got in the way of _them_ stealing _our _stuff and that got him killed. I don't know whether to call him stupid or brave. He _was_ a brave man, my dad, but he should have let them go. It was only a few stuff, it could have been replaced. But he can't.

Anyway, my Mom has a friend who lives in Mystic Falls, so she decided it'd be a good idea to move there. A new start and all.

_Welcome to Mystic Falls_

Right, so here's where we begin. My first day at my new school.

* * *

"Mom!" I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Where are my boots?"

"Check that box over there." She pointed to one of the many boxes that still littered our living room floor. I ran over to the box and yanked it open. Bingo.

"Thanks ma," I grabbed the boots and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran back upstairs to my room.

I zipped up my knee length, black leather boots and smiled at myself in the mirror. Perfect. My outfit is finished. I checked my long brown hair which was left down in curls and waves. I didn't want to look like a total loser on my first day at a new school. Grabbing my phone and bag I headed back downstairs.

"Oh dear, you look beautiful." My Mom cooed. I rolled my eyes at her, she's a great Mom but she can be a little bit much at times.

"You'll be fine, anyway, here's some money for lunch," she handed me some money and I took it "and your car keys." I grabbed them too. "Now, you better hurry up. You've already missed first period."

"I know, already a great start, huh?" I sighed. Before I could walk any further to the door I was pulled into a bone breaking hug.

"Mom, you can let go," I wheezed "I'm only going to school, I'll be home later." I took a deep breath as she let go of me.

"I know. That reminds me, I'll not be home for dinner later, I'm meeting my friend – Zach Salvatore," I nodded knowing who she meant. "So, I'll leave something in the fridge for you."

"Thanks." I gave her a quick hug and ran out the door.

I walked to my new car, unlocked it and got inside. When I say new car, I mean new-ish. It was a small red convertible Mom bought for me to drive so I could get too and from school. I threw my bag in the passenger seat and started the car.

* * *

_Mystic Falls High School._

Here I am. I pulled up in an empty parking space (Which took a while to find, my own fault for being late) and stopped the car. Grabbing my bag, I got out the car and locked it. I hate being the new kid. Everyone is always talking about the new kid. I took a long glance at my new school and sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Reception, where's reception?" I mumbled to myself. "I'm so lost."

I carried on walking aimlessly through the halls until I finally found my destination. I strutted into the reception and went up to the front desk. A woman with a kind smile looked up at me.

"Miss Gilbert, what can I do for you?" Miss Gilbert? Who the hell was she talking about?

"Er, no...I'm new...Kathleen? Rothschild?" I looked at her expectantly. She gave me a confused look before looking down at a few sheets. What the hell was that about?

"Ah, here we are. Miss Rothschild. Here's your class schedule. You've already missed first period, you're in History now." She handed me over my new class schedule.

"Thanks." I gave her a quick smile.

I was about to turn around but I was stopped.

"You don't happen to have any relation to a Elena Gilbert by any chance?" The reception woman asked me.

"No. Not that I know of." She gave me yet another confused look. Weird. Before things got even more confusing and random I walked out of the reception. Time to head to History with...Mr Tanner.

* * *

I stood outside the classroom door. Saying I was nervous is an understatement. Why am I even nervous? I have nothing to be nervous about. I'm Kat. I don't get nervous...very often. I nodded along to myself. Taking one last final deep breath and putting on a small smile, that kinda turned out like a smirk. I knocked on the classroom door and walked in.

All heads turned up to look at the newcomer. Me.

The teacher – Mr Tanner – turned to look at me. "Miss...Gilbert?" Yet another confused look. Just like the one the woman at the reception gave me. What the hell is going on? I gave a quick once over at the rest of the class and my eyes met familiar eyes. My eyes. Wait? What? I stared wide eyed at girl on the second row. Who stared just as equally wide eyed back. We must have looked quite comical actually, If you weren't...us.

This girl...she could be my twin! In fact, she could be me! The rest of the class started whispering among themselves.

"You must be the new girl," Mr Tanner said, my eyes finally met his "Miss Rothschild, right?" I gave a weak nod.

"Yes." I managed to finally get out. Could I have sounded any more ridiculous?

"Well, why don't you take a seat at the back." He gestured towards an empty seat that sat at the back corner next to the window.

I looked back at my...clone? Who was still watching me. I must be dreaming. Yes, that's it! I'm still asleep, 'cause there's no way this is actually happening! Another me! Or am I another her? Now I'm confused even more!

I quickly averted my eyes. They landed on a guy – who I should mention is hot! - and he had his eyebrows drawn together, like he was trying to figure something out. I stared into his green eyes for a few moments before looking away. I then began strutting over to my seat. That's right, strut. I've been told I walk with a strut or some sorta sexy saunter. Whatever.

I dropped into my seat and swung my bag over my shoulder. I was still being looked at until Mr Tanner clapped his hands gaining the attention of everyone in the class.

"Right, moving on from this...whatever this is," He said, he clapped his hands again and began talking. "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state..."

I blanked out about there. What? I had other things on my mind. Just like my new twin/clone. She glanced back at me for a second before her eyes turned to the guy who I looked at earlier. He was obviously too looking back.

Well, this is definitely turning out to be an interesting first day of school.

"Psst..." I expected my first day to be filled with people talking about me 'cause I'm the new girl, but this is a new level of extreme, what next? A bouncing kan- "Psst..." I looked to the left of me and a guy was trying to gain my attention. If this gets me in trouble I'm going to kill him. "What?" I whispered harshly to him.

"Are you like, Elena's twin then or something?" he whispered back. So, that's Elena Gilbert – the girl who the reception lady asked me about.

"No...I don't know...I've never met her before, so shut up bef-"

"Miss Rothschild, Mr Dean? Having a nice discussion are we?" I gave my best menacing glare to the kid to my left and turned back to Mr Tanner with a sickeningly sweet smile and said "Sorry, Mr Tanner. We were just talking about history...of our state and all that." He's so not going to by this. Oh well, it's so obvious I'm lying anyway.

"Right, well keep discussions to the end of the class, next time it'll be a detention." He warned looking between us both. I smiled falsely at him again.

He began on with the lesson. I put my hand at the side of my head and through the waves of my hair and leant my head against my hand. Great first day Kat, great first day. I sighed.

When the bell finally rang I nearly jumped out of my seat. The dreadful lesson is over! Woo! I grabbed my bag and got out of my seat. Some of the class had already left. I headed for the door but turned to my left and I was again met with Elena Gilbert. We had yet another staring match. Before this went on for too long I stuck out my hand and said

"Hi. I'm Kat." She eventually took my hand and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Elena." I smiled at her and she gave a nervous smile back. We continued looking at each other more.

"Well this is...weird." I added.

"Yeah..." she gave a nervous chuckle. I noticed some other guy with blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes and some other girl was stood to the side watching our exchange.

"I didn't know you had a twin Elena..." The girl said to Elena.

"Neither did I," She said. "It's the first I've heard of it." I nodded along.

"All I know is that someone has got some serious explaining to do." I added. Elena nodded agreeing with me. The four of us began walking out of the classroom and down the school hallways. Me and Elena were walking side by side, lots of people were staring at us.

"All this staring is kinda freaky," I whispered to Elena.

"I know, tell me about it. I guess everyone is just as confused and curious as we are."

"Most likely, I mean, it's not everyday something like this happens." She chuckled.

We were now outside the school. The four of us walked over to a bench and sat on it. Me and the blonde haired guy on one side and Elena and the girl who has coco brown skin and almond brown eyes on the other.

"Well I'm definitely curious," The guy said "I've known Elena my whole life and finding out you've got a...twin? It's kinda weird."

"I agree with Matt," Matt is it? "This is definitely out of the ordinary. Some long lost twin or something showing up out of nowhere?"

"Bonnie, Matt, I'm sure there's an explanation for this...right?" She looked at each of us in turn, hoping one of us would spurt out an explanation straight away. Too bad none of us had a proper one.

"Right." I nodded firmly. There's definitely an explanation and one I definitely intend to find out.

"One of us has got to be adopted or something. We look too much alike." I said. It was definitely the most logical explanation I could think of.

I looked at Elena, she looked sad. She must really not want to be adopted. Then again, who'd like to find out that they were adopted after 17 years of thinking someone was your birth parents? Most likely, nobody.

"Yeah..." she agreed absent mindedly.

"Maybe we should speak to our parents about it?" The rest of the table fell into an odd silence. Did I say something wrong? I said something wrong.

Elena cleared her throat. "Uh, my, parents...they, uh, they died." She said with slight tears welling up in her eyes. Shit.

"I'm so sorry," I immediately began apologising "I didn't know." Now I feel like a right bitch, even though I didn't know...but still.

"It's all right," She gave a weak smile "You weren't to know." I gave her a smile back.

"Well, I'll ask my Mom about it and get back to you. Wait," I grabbed a pen out of my bag and any little bit of paper I could find "Here's my number and my address," I handed her the bit of paper with both my mobile number and address wrote on it. I started standing up.

"I'll tell you about anything I find out." I smiled at them all and began to walk off. This day is just too weird. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Hey, it's Elena._

_Here's my number, so that you can get in contact with me about anything you find out._

_Speak to you soon x_

I quickly saved the number to my phone. The next bell rang so I began to go to my next class.

I was mistook for Elena the entire day.

* * *

The school day had finally ended. First day, over! Now it was time to get some answers. I went up to my car in the parking lot and got in as quick as possible. I threw my bag in the passenger seat again and started the engine – immediately setting off back home.

As I was pulling into my driveway I noticed that my Mom's car was still here. I thought she was suppose to be going out with Zach Salvatore? I shrugged and got out of the car and went into my house.

"Mom?" I called out. The woman in question came walking down the stairs.

"Hey dear, how was your first day at school? Not too difficult I hope."

"You wouldn't believe the day I had," I started "You know, I met someone every interesting today," I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to look back at me.

"Mmm," She acknowledged.

"Her name was Elena Gilbert and the funny thing is...she looked _exactly_ like me. I mean, she could be my twin. Wait, actually, she could _be me_. We look _exactly _alike." Her eyes held a hint of fear and sadness to them.

"Let's go sit down dear," She began walking to the room.  
I stomped, yes, stomped, over to the room but refused to sit down.

"What the hell is going on Mom? How come I have a twin or...or whatever! That I knew nothing about?" I was starting to get angry. I had no idea where it was coming from and I _never _shout at my Mom. Like, _ever_.

"Calm down, I can explain."

"Well then. Start explaining because I'd love to hear this." I folded my arms in front of my chest and popped my hip to the side...waiting for an explanation.

"I-I-I don't know how to tell you this. Me and your father...we, we were married and we were in love. We wanted children," She was looking off into the distance, clearly remembering past memories "But I couldn't have them." Her head bowed down. I relaxed my posture and sat down next to her. "We wanted a family so bad. So we adopted." So I'm the adopted one? Nice. "We adopted you from a young woman, she had twins. But we could only have one of you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"We were going to...when you were a bit older. Then after your father died I didn't want to tell you even more. I knew how much it would hurt you."

I pulled my Mom into a side hug and rested my head against her shoulder. I wanted to be angry at her...at my dad...for not telling me. But I just couldn't find it in me.

"You're still our daughter," She looked at me and carried on speaking "It never mattered to us. We love you and that's all that mattered to us." I nodded.

"I know. It's just..." I stood up and walked to the end of the room, my back facing her "I don't know. I knew, I just knew, one of us were adopted or something when I met Elena. But I really didn't want it to be me." I turned around to face her again.

"Is that selfish of me? I...I still love you Mom. You'll always be my Mom, even though I am adopted. Nothing will ever change that" I smiled at her – she smiled back.

"Awww, love." She got up and hugged me. I hugged her back. Both of us didn't want to let go of each other. I still couldn't help feeling a tad disappointed she wasn't my birth mother. But it shouldn't change anything. It _doesn't _change anything. I should tell Elena. Who's my new sister! My new...twin...sister.

"Hey," I said pulling away from her "at least I've got a new sister. I've always wanted one." I joked, laughing slightly.  
My Mom smiled back at me.

"Anyway," she said, wiping her eyes slightly "I'm going to go and meet Zach, there's some pasta in the fridge for later if you need it and some money on the counter." I nodded.

"See you later honey." She kissed me on my cheek and walked out to meet her friend.

I immediately sighed and dropped onto the sofa. I better text Elena. I did I would if I found out anything. I grabbed my phone and started texting...

_Hey, Elena. It's Kat.  
I found out everything. I just, I don't know if this is one of those things you just talk about over text, you know?  
Text back soon x_

I sat waiting for a reply. I got up and went into the kitchen. I was hungry – for chocolate that is. Some good old chocolate. It always does wonders. I grabbed a bar and then my phone started buzzing.

_Hey_

_I'm just about to head over to The Grill and meet a few friends if you wanna come?  
Elena x_

I replied straight away.

_Yeah, I'd love to.  
See you there :)_

_Kat x_

I grabbed my chocolate bar, my keys and headed out to The Grill.

* * *

The Grill wasn't too hard to find, considering I've never been there before. I walked in and started looking around for Elena and her friends. I spotted Elena and four of her other friends. Them being the girl Bonnie, Matt, and two others. One of them was the guy I saw in History class earlier and the other a pretty blonde girl.

I started walking over to them. As I got closer they all looked up.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." They all replied.

"Here, pull up a chair." Elena said, she moved to the side slightly closer to the guy with the green eyes. I grabbed a chair from the table and squeezed myself in between Elena and the blonde haired girl.

"Oh my god! You really do look a like. It's freaky! You never told me you had a twin Elena..." The blonde hair girl started. She seemed like she had a lot of energy. She seemed nice, a bit like one to gossip though. I've dealt with these kind of people before.

"I didn't even know about her until today" She laughed.

"Me either" I added.

"Anyway," Bonnie said. "You know me...and Matt...and of course Elena. This is Caroline," She gestured to the blonde haired girl.

"Hey, Caroline." I said.

"Hey...?"

"Kat."

"Hey, Kat." She smiled brightly.

"and that's Stefan." Bonnie gestured to the guy with the green eyes. God, he's hot.

"Hi Stefan." I said smiling.

"Hi, nice to meet you." and smiled back.

"Right, so...are you gonna tell us the story between you two or what?" Caroline looked at me and Elena.

"Uhh..." Elena began.

"I was adopted." I said straight to the point. What's the use beating around the bush? I say, just get straight to the point, it's easier that way. Most of the time.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you live with Elena?" Caroline asked. They all looked like they were thinking the same thing.

"Honestly, I have no idea...and it doesn't matter. I'm here now." I smiled at Elena and she smiled back.

"Anyway, so. You were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Uh-mm," he nodded "And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away." He replied mournfully. Has everyone lost there parents around here? Must be something strange about this town.  
Stefan looked at Elena and she looked right back.

"I'm sorry" She said. He looked back to her.

"Any siblings?" she asked.

"None that I talk to."

"Why not?" I asked. What? I'm curious.

"We just grew...estranged"

"Ah, right. So, who do you live with then?" I inquired further.

"I live with my Uncle Zach."

"Zach Salvatore?" He nodded. "My Mom knows him. He and her are friends."

"They are?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, it's sorta one of the reasons we moved here...because my Mom had a few friends. Him being one of her closest."

Elena and Stefan began looking at each other again. God, these guys are like in their own little world. They clearly each other. Why can't I have a guy like that? If they aren't together already, it's time to mess around with them and get them together. It should be fun. I smiled at my own thoughts.

"So Stefan, if you're new then you don't know about the big party tomorrow." Caroline informed him.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls." Bonnie shrugged.

"Are you going?" He asked Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered for her. Elena giggled slightly and they both smiled at each other...yet again.

"Hey, Kat, you should totally come." Caroline said.

"Yeah, sure, why not? I love a good party."

"Then it's settled." She said. "We're all going to the party tomorrow.

Party tomorrow? Now I haven't been to one of those in a while. The last time I went to a party, it didn't turn out so well. I got into a fight with an ex boyfriend of mine – didn't end well. That's a story for another time though.

After talking for a while we eventually all went home.

* * *

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep. "_Oh shut up!" I rolled over in bed and slammed my hand over my alarm clock until it stopped beeping. It finally stopped after whacking it a few times. I've probably broke it...ah well. I groaned and rolled over again but this time I fell off the bed.

"Shit!" I said rubbing my head as I banged it. "Only this would happen to me." I got up and began getting ready for another day at school.

* * *

"The battle of Willow Creek, took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr Tanner asked. "Miss Bennett?"

"Hmm, a lot?" Bonnie tilted her head to the side. "I'm not sure, but like a whole lot?"

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Jerk. Who actually cares how many casualties there were? Not me. Why did I have to do history? Tell me, please?

"Mr Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's OK Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it." The rest of the class laughed.

"Elena?" He asked. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know" she said shaking her head.

"I was willing to be lenient last year Miss Gilbert for obvious reasons. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Elena started looking down at her desk.  
"Hey!" I shouted. "Now, that was just uncalled for. Jerk." I probably shouldn't have said that. Oh well, he shouldn't say something like that to my...sister. Hey, I've never said that before. I noticed Elena shooting me a grateful look.

"Well, how about you Gilbert number two. How many casualties were there?"

"300?"

"Not quite." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I narrowed mine right back. I bet I can scowl longer than he can. But our scowling competition was cut short by Stefan.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting the local civilians."

"That's correct. Mr?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore? Any relations to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner asked him.

"Distant." I noticed Stefan nodding.

"Well very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually there were 27, Sir. Confederate soldiers they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." He sure knows a lot about this – odd. "The founder's archives are stored in the Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts," Stefan continued. "Mr Tanner." Now that just serves him right.

"Owned." I said smirking at the ass of a teacher.

The school day was still over. I was walking up to the parking lot when Elena asked "Hey, do you wanna get ready for the party later over at mine? My Aunt Jenna is dying to meet you."  
"Sure, I'd love to." I smiled greatly over at her.  
"Great then, let's go." she grinned. "Hey, you don't mind driving do you. I-I don't drive, after..." Poor Elena. I gave her a sympathetic smile. "No, I don't mind at all."

* * *

"Nice home." I said walking into the Gilbert's home.

"Thanks. Aunt Jenna?" Elena shouted through the house.

"In the kitchen!" Came the reply.

"Come on" Elena grabbed my arm and began to drag me through the house.

"Whoa...no need to drag me" I laughed.

As we got into the kitchen a young looking woman was sat on one of the stools around the middle counter placed in the centre. This must have been Jenna. Good guess, Kat. Good guess. When we entered Elena's Aunt Jenna looked up at us and stared at us both.

"Wow. You two...wow." We both laughed at her.

"Hi, Jenna. It's nice to meet you."  
"You too, Kathleen." She smiled.

"Please, call me Kat."  
"Nice to meet you, Kat. Well, there's twins and then there's just...you really do look _exactly_the same." She chuckled.

"We're just that awesome there needs two of us." Elena said.

"Damn right 'Lena." I nodded swiftly in agreement.

I noticed that Elena seems to always have her hair straight where mine was always in waves and slightly curly. I guess there is a way to tell who's who. A random thing to notice at a random time. What can I say? I can be quite random sometimes.

"Right then, we need to get ready for the party at the Falls."

"I've got this one! You two need to be careful. Don't drink too much and don't come home late." She looked really pleased with herself.

"Don't worry," I replied "We won't."

Elena then began to drag me upstairs.

"So, you and Stefan, huh?"

"What?" Elena appeared confused but looked quite embarrassed. "You two are together right?"

"No."

"No?" Elena shook her head. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to do something about that." I said

"Like what?"

"Well, he's going to the party in a bit, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, then. It's time to get your flirt on. You go and get him."

"Do you know what? You're right." Elena looked at me like I'd just had the smartest idea in the world. I do have those every now and again. Not to brag or anything.

"It's sorted then. Tonight, you're going to make him want you." I smirked. Getting these two together is going to be fun.

"First we're going to have to get something for you to wear. What you got?" Elena preceded by showing me her wardrobe. She had some nice clothes. Now it was just choosing something for her to wear tonight. I didn't want to pick anything that was too fancy, but also not something super sexy either. It just doesn't seem very Elena and it's probably a bit much for this party anyway.

"How about these?" I began pulling some clothes out of her wardrobe. I looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Perfect."

"Great then. Hey, you don't mind if I borrow this leather jacket to put on, do you?" I asked her.

"No, not at all. I hardly wear it anyway." I got the leather jacket and put it over the clothes I was already wearing. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbow. I think I looked pretty good.

"It really suits you." Elena said.

"It is yours, so if it suits you, it suits me too. We do look alike after all." I chuckled.

"Right."

"So, you said you had a brother, where is he?"

"Jere? Probably in his room."

"Is he going to the party?"

"Most likely." Elena said nodding.

"Can I meet him?"

"Yeah, his room is through the bathroom over there or just go out into the hallway and it's the last door on your left."

"Thanks." I walked out of Elena's room and into the hallway. Stopping outside the bedroom I thought was Jeremy's. Here goes nothing. I knocked on the door.

"Jere?" I shouted.

"What Elena?" He thinks I'm Elena? I can have a bit of fun with this, I smiled to myself.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah." I opened the door and walked into his room. This was definitely a boy's room.

"Hey, Jere, whatcha doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said swivelling around in his computer chair.

"Well, shouldn't you be doing your homework and cleaning your room and all that? That's what a good person would do." I said wagging my finger at him.

"Are you all right?" He looked at me like I was crazy. Brilliant.

"Just peachy, little Jeremy." I said pinching his cheek.

"Get off." He groaned smacking my hand away. I pouted.

"What's the matter Jeremy? I was just pinching your cheek."

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked me again.

"No, Jeremy. I'm not. I lied. I'm...I feel like a complete new person. A new me." I said opening my arms wide and spinning around eventually falling onto his bed. I giggled.

"Are you like, high or something?" I laughed out loud at that.

Just then Elena walked in.

"Kat, stop messing about with Jeremy." She scolded me like I was a child.

"You're no fun." I pouted. Jeremy was looking between us looking confused as hell.

"Hi, Jeremy. I don't believe we've met." I said holding my hand for him to shake, which he eventually did. "I'm Kat, Elena's twin sister. So that makes you my brother! Goody!" I clapped my hands together.

"Uh, nice to meet you," he said, "are you sure you aren't high?"

I laughed at him again. "I'm sure, I was just messing with ya." I said ruffling his hair. He smacked my hand away turning back around to his computer. Boys. I shook my head.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Jere." I said and followed Elena back into her room.

"What were you doing?" She asked me once she'd closed the door.

"Just messing around." I said laughing.

"You're insane." Elena said shaking her head. She picked up her jacket and put it on. "Ready to go to the party then, Kat?"

"Why yes Elena, I am" We linked our arms together and headed off to the party.

* * *

"Just admit it Elena." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, Elena, just admit it." I was backing up Bonnie.

"Okay, so, he's a little pretty." Elena replied.

"A little?" I snorted.

"Yeah, he has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said. "Staring deep into your eyes, piercing your very soul." she said in a deep voice. We giggled at her.

"I agree. He's hot Elena and you know it." I said pointing my beer bottle at her.

"Okay fine. He's...so hot." The three of us giggled again.

"Anyway, so where is he?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"I don't know," Elena said. "You tell me you're the psychic one."

"Right, I forgot." Bonnie replied just remembering.

"Psychic? C'mon, you have to show us your psychic thing." I said.

"Right, okay, give me a sec," Bonnie said closing her eyes. "Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait," Elena haltered with her finger "You need a crystal ball."

"And where are you going to get a crystal ball, Elena?" I asked her. She turned around a picked a beer bottle up off the floor.

"Ta-da" she announced with a dramatic flare of her hands.

"Ooo! Let me hold it too!" I grabbed onto the bottle with Elena. Bonnie closed her eyes and reached out her hand and put it on the bottle with ours. Her eyes flew open. What the hell? She was just staring at us both. Okay, this, is a little creepy. Make that, a lot creepy. She then released her hand like it was poisonous or something.

"What?" Me and Elena both asked her at the same time.

"That was weird. When I touched you both. I saw a crow," She said looking at Elena.

"What?" Elena said. She looked freaked. I've got to admit, this is a _little _freaky.

"A crow," Bonnie repeated "there was fog...and a man...and then you, Kat..." She looked at me. "Your eyes, they were..." She looked scared of me. My eyes? What was wrong with me eyes? I frowned.

"I'm drunk," Bonnie announced "it's the drinking, there's nothing psychic about it." To me she looked like she was trying to convince herself rather than us.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get a refill." She said and then began walking away.

"Okay..." Elena said dragging out the word.

"That was..."

"Weird?" She finished for me.

"Yeah," I nodded "Weird." We both turned around and was met with none other than Stefan Salvatore. We both jumped a little. He looked a bit amused at this. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," we both said to him.

"I did again, didn't I?" He asked nervously.

Elena nodded, smiling, "Yeah."

"So this has happened before then?" I asked them. They both laughed.

"Yeah, I seem to...do that a lot." Stefan said.

I shook my head at him. He looked at Elena concerned. "You're upset about something"

"No – I – no, it's just Bonnie, she's..."

"Psychic." I finished for her.

"Psychic?" He asked looking at me. His eyes...Elena's so lucky. "Yeah, she went all psychic on us and we all got a bit freaked out." I elaborated. It doesn't matter if I'm telling him this, right?

"Anyway, you're here." Elena said smiling up at Stefan.

"I'm here." He smiled back. They began looking at each other all lovey-dovey. Oh god, not this again.

"I'm sooo out of here. You two love birds have fun." I said winking at them both and then leaving.

I was walking aimlessly around the party when the guy who got me in trouble in History class on my first day walked into me. "Watch where you're going." I told him.

"Sorry, Kat." He smirked at me.

"You should be."

He began to get closer to me. I started slowly backing away but then he grabbed my arms and kissed me. Whoa! I didn't see that one coming. I began trying to push me off but he had hold of my arms. I kept on struggling against him but I couldn't break free. Just my luck. So I kneed him in the crotch. He doubled over in pain.

"Don't do that again you drunken dick." I said and walked away from him. I heard people laughing behind me. Some people just shouldn't be allowed any drinks.

I decided to walk around again.

"Where's Bonnie got to?" I wondered to myself. I have no idea where she went after the whole psychic thing. It must have really freaked her out. Maybe she is a witch? No, that can't be right. Right?

After a while I came across Elena sat on top of a wooden railing.

"Hey 'Lena. Where's Stefan?"

"Over there, talking to Caroline." She pointed over to where both of them were.

"What's she doing?"

"Trying to flirt with him."

"Really?"  
"Yep." She said popping the 'p'. Stefan eventually walked over looking like he left a stunned and upset Caroline behind. Elena began smiling instantly. She's got it bad.

"I was wondering who'd abducted you, but, now I know." She said.

"She like that with all the guys?" He asked.

"No, you're fresh meat," She elaborated "she'll back off eventually."

"Oh god, you gotta be kidding me." Elena said sighing.

"What?" I asked her.

"Jeremy."

"Ahh, our little brother. Well, the new little brother I didn't know I had until the other day."

"The drunk one?" Stefan asked.

"That would be the one," Elena said "excuse me."

"You want some help?"

"Trust me you're not going to want to witness this." Elena walked away leaving me and Stefan behind.

"Kids." I shook my head causing him to laugh.

"So, Elena's twin sister, huh? Bet that was a huge surprise."

"Tell me about it. I definitely wasn't expecting that on my first day."

"So you had no idea? At all?"

"Nope, not a single one." I told him. "Anyway, Elena? What do you think of her then?"

"She's a _very _beautiful girl" he said with such honesty. I looked him in the eye trying to figure him out. I tilted my head down a bit smirking and looking up at him. "Good," I said poking him in the shoulder "'cause you better be good to her." I warned him.

"I'd never hurt her. Never intentionally."

"I believe you." And I did. I don't know why, but I trusted him. There was just something about him that made you trust him.  
We gave each other a quick smile.

"Somebody help!" We heard Elena shout. We both looked in the direction her voice came from. Jeremy was carrying Vicki Donovan and Elena was sort of helping him. Everyone started crowding around and I couldn't hear much.

"It's her neck, something bit her, she's losing a lot of blood...it's bad." I heard Elena say. I looked up at Stefan who looked surprised/shocked/worried at the same time. He began to turn away.

"Stefan?" He looked at me before walking off. Odd – very odd.

* * *

"Elena, you all right?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." She nodded. She was clearly affected by what happened though. Anyone could tell. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Just then Bonnie came over.

"Hey, we're gonna go get coffee and wait for news." She told us.

"I gotta take Jeremy home" Elena replied.

"Elena, Kat," Bonnie began "there's no way I'm psychic, I know that. But whatever I saw...or think I saw. I have this feeling."

"What feeling?" I urged her on.

"That it's just the beginning."

The beginning? The beginning of what?

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Please review. I'd love it if you did :)**


	2. The Night of the Comet

**A/N: Hey, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)  
****Oh, and thank you for everyone who has reviewed up to now and put this story on story alert or saved it as one of their favourites.**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters that are in the show. This story is just for fun and no profits or anything are being made for it.**

I woke up to the sunlight shining on my face. Another new day. Can I just stay in bed for the rest of the day? That sounds a whole lot better than going to school. I rolled over and buried my head in my pillow. I turned my head to look at my alarm. Huh, I'm up early... great.

"May as well get ready." I mumbled, still tired.

I took a shower, dried my hair and put it into my usual waves and curls and got dressed. I was wearing tight skinny jeans, a purple top with an arrange of necklaces over my neck and some black boots. I also had a few bracelets placed on each of my arms. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and headed downstairs.

"You're up early dear." My mum said whilst moving around the kitchen.

"Yeah, wasn't much point in going back to sleep since I've got to head to school soon."

"Well, I'm going to be out of town for a few days,"

"Why?" I interrupted her.

"Grandma June is ill, she needs someone to take care of her and that someone is going to have to be me."

"She's OK, right? Gran I mean."

"It's nothing to worry about, love." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Good." I smiled back.

I grabbed an apple from the bowl in the kitchen and took a huge chunk out of it. Apples, I love apples. Not as much as grapes though. Now, they are the best. Weird, I know, normal people would probably like chocolate the most and all that. Not me. I'm different like that.

"I'm going to school early," I told my Mom "will you be gone when I get home?"

"I'll be setting off in a minute. I did some shopping yesterday so there's plenty of food for you. You'll be okay right? On your own?"

"Mom, I'll be fine," I told her "besides, I've always got Elena and Jenna if I need anything." I took another bite out of my apple and headed for the door.

"I'm going Mom! Love you, bye!"

"Bye darling!" she called back.

I ran out of the house and headed for school.

* * *

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in one hundred and forty five years." Mr Tanner paused. "Now the comet will be its brightest, right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." He looked between Elena and Stefan.

"Are we bothering you? Mr Salvatore? Miss Gilbert?" I saw Elena shake her head.

Well at least they didn't have to endure that boring talk on history as they were too busy with each other. At least it was about a comet, which is kinda cool. Just then the bell rang – we're free!

I saw Elena and Stefan talking in the hallway. I ran over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Kat." Elena said. Stefan just smiled at me.

"What you got there?" I pointed to the book that was in Elena's hand.

She lifted it up flipping from cover to cover and said "Just Wuthering Heights" she answered.

"Ah, very interesting." I nodded my head a few times.

Elena turned to look at me "You don't really find it interesting, do you?"

I gave her a sheepish smile. "No." I said. "I'm just not a massive book fan." I told them both. "But if you like books then I guess it's kinda cool. Have you read it Stefan?"

"Yes. Numerous times."

"Really? You can read a book more than once?" I inquired causing them both to laugh.

"Yes, it's a very good book. You should read it you know." Stefan said.

"I think I'll pass." I gave him a grateful smile "But thanks anyway. So, what's the latest?"

"Huh," Elena said "Aunt Jenna is going to Jeremy's parent teacher conference. Apparently he's missed lots of classes."

"Please tell me she's not going to see Mr Tanner?" I hoped she wouldn't, he'll most likely be a complete and utter dick to her.

"Afraid so." Elena said.

"Poor Jenna." I replied. We all laughed.

"So, what's going on with you?" Elena asked me. The three of us stopped near Elena's locker.

"Not much. Mom's going out of town for a few days." I told them both.

"Really? Why?" Elena asked me with concern.

"Just my Grandma June. She's ill apparently and someone needs to go and look after her."

"She going to be OK?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. It's nothing serious." I informed them both. "So, does anyone know how Vicki's doing after last night?"

"Not sure, I haven't talked to Matt yet." Elena answered. "I'm sure she's fine though."

"Yeah..." I nodded absent-mindedly.

* * *

Later on in the day I saw Stefan sat alone on top of a bench. What's on his mind? I wondered. He was sorta freaked out last night at the party and he did run off. What was up with that anyway? I guess there's only one way to find out. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"So Steffie, what's on the old noggin?" I nudged him with my elbow.

He turned to look at me and lifted his eyebrow. "Steffie? Really?"

"Aww, don't you like my new nickname for you?" I tapped my finger on the end of his nose. He scrunched it up – cute. He laughed.

"Not much," he said ignoring my awesome nickname I had for him "just got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, like what?" I asked him.

"Nothing to worry about."

"You sure? I mean, you did seem pretty freaked out with what happened to Vicki last night." C'mon Stefan, what's got you so worried? Tell me! I wasn't sure why I wanted to know so much. There was just...I don't even know.

"It's nothing." He said. Being evasive, are we? I'll let it slide for now. But don't think I won't find out! Wait, he can't even here my thoughts.  
I shook my head at what I was thinking.

"OK then." I nodded to him. "If you say so. On another note, you and Elena finally decided to get together yet then? Or are you still da-" I looked to my side and noticed Stefan was concentrating, like he was listening intently to something.

"Stefan? Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Stefan. Who you listening to?" I looked around and noticed Elena and Matt talking. I turned back to Stefan. But he was gone. What? How? Oh, whatever.

I shrugged and hopped off the bench and headed over to Elena and noticed Matt was already walking away.

"So, what were you two talking about?" I asked her.

"Just Vicki," I nodded "Apparently she's doing fine and she'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"Oh, good. Did she say what animal attacked her?"

Elena had a funny look on her face before saying, "Well Matt said that she muttered 'Vampire' when she woke up." I furrowed my eyebrows at that.

"Vampire?" Really?

"Yeah. She must have been really drunk."

"Yeah, she must have been..." I agreed with Elena.

"Hey, me Caroline and Bonnie are going to head for some drinks, you wanna come with?" She turned asking me.

"Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

"I was talking to Grams," Bonnie was saying "and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. Last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Hmm, yeah," Caroline nodded "and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." No one really laughed at that.

"Well, I think it's pretty interesting." I said.

"Really?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean. Paranormal activity? That's like ghosts, vampires, werewolves and that right?" I asked, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena nodded. "Well, maybe a werewolf or vampire is what's biting all these people, you know, the animal attacks?" I joked. "Wouldn't it be pretty cool if there actually were ghosts and all that stuff?"

"I wouldn't go with cool...I'd say scary and pretty creepy." Elena said.

"But that's cool!" All of them were looking at me like I was crazy. "Well, I think so." I muttered to myself. They all shook their head at me. It is pretty cool, in a scary sorta way, right? You think so?

"Anyway, moving off from Miss Doom and Gloom over there," Caroline said, I frowned. "So then what happened with you and Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena. We all turned towards her waiting impatiently for her to answer.

"So, nothing." She replied.

"You and Stefan, talked? All night? There was no sloppy first kiss? Or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked.

"Nope, we didn't go there." She said whilst messing with a magazine on the table.

"Not even a hand shake?" Caroline asked. "I mean, Elena, we are your friends and Kat's your twin sister! Okay? You are suppose to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours," Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, so what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones all ready."

"'Cause that doesn't seem desperate." I pointed out. Caroline turned to glare at me and then began talking again. "It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex."

"Profound." Elena said.

Elena looked like she was contemplating what Caroline was saying for a moment. She's not seriously going to go and jump his bones, right? Not that I care or anything. Elena began to get up.

"Where are you going?" Me and Bonnie asked her.

"Caroline's right." Caroline looked happy at this. "It is easy. If I sit here long enough I'll end up talking myself out of it. Instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."

"Hey, wait!" I stopped Elena. "I'll give you a lift to Stefan's."

"Okay, thanks." She beamed at me.

We left Caroline and Bonnie and headed to my car.

* * *

Me and Elena eventually arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Wow, this place is huge!" I exclaimed with a dramatic flare of my hands.

"Tell me about it." Elena said as she was looking up and down at the building. We both began to walk to the door and stood in front of it. We both looked at each other and I shrugged my shoulders and pulled the bell that was at the side of the door. We both waited but nobody came, so Elena used the knocker that was on the door.

It swung open.

Elena walked in side slightly and shouted "Stefan?" No answer. She started walking further in so I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly to her. "You can't just walk in."

"You can wait here but I'm going in." Elena said.

"Fine then. I'll just wait here, outside for you. Don't be too long." Elena began to walk back. in to the boarding house.

The girl must be mad just walking in like that. I sat on the wall near the door and looked at my surroundings. It really was a beautiful place. You can hear the birds chirping. I bet Stefan's not even home, otherwise he would have answered the door or something. I started tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for Elena to come back out of the house. I sighed in frustration.

All of a sudden a crow came out of nowhere and flew into the house.

"Stupid crow!"

"You know what?" I said to myself. "I'll just go in there with her." I jumped up off the wall and stomped into the house. As I got in I saw Elena and some other guy standing face to face.

"You must be Elena?" I heard him ask her. They both finally noticed that I was stood in the doorway and Elena turned around to look at me. The guy looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Katherine?" I heard him whisper. Elena turned back to look at Damon. I bet she was just as confused as I was.

"No," I said hesitantly. "I'm Kathleen, well, Kat." I told him.

He still looked shocked at seeing me. He kept looking between me and Elena.

"We're twins." I said to him, though he'd probably already guessed that. Who the hell is Katherine anyway and why did he mistake her for me? Now that was definitely confusing and something I'd have to ask him or Stefan about later.

The guy shook his head and then said "I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." Stefan has a brother? I thought.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena said.

"Well, technically, he said that he didn't have any siblings that he talked too." I reminded her. "I wonder why he doesn't talk to you anyway?" I asked Damon. He just shook his head at me.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, both of you, come." He gestured towards the large room opposite us both. Elena began to walk in there so I followed her. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

I was now stood next to Elena and we both took in the large room that we were in.

"Wow, this is your living room?" I asked Damon.

"Living room? Parlour? Seventies auction? It's a little kitschy for my taste."

"It's freakin' huge!" I said gesturing to the large room. He smiled slightly that came out more like some ludicrous smirk.

"I see why my brother is so smitten." Damon said looking at Elena. I watched them both wondering where this conversation was going.

"It's about time. For a while there I thought he'd never get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." he told Elena. Elena looked a bit disheartened. Why is he even telling her this?

"The last one?" Elena asked him.

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend." Wait? What? Katherine, didn't he call me Katherine a few minutes ago? Elena looked as about as confused as I did. She then began looking at the floor.

"Oh," Damon began "you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

Elena shrugged sheepishly "Nope."

"Oops, well I'm sure it'll come up now...or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Elena just nodded quietly. I was looking at Damon and he looked quite pleased with himself.

"Right, so, I guess we've established why Stefan doesn't talk to you." I began saying. "You're a dick." I finished harshly.

Damon walked up to me and put his face directly in front of mine. "Don't you forget it...Kat." He smirked down slightly at me. He was actually really good looking. I slowly dragged my finger across and down his chest seductively.

"You know," I said, getting closer to him. "you're actually quite hot." his smirk just got bigger. "But you seem like an incredible jerk and it sorta makes you a...loser." I whispered into his ear. I smirked evilly and backed away a few steps. He just looked at me with a face of what seemed like indifference.

"Anyway," he began to Elena "we all know how those rebound relationships end." See? Jerk.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said.

"I'm a fatalist." he answered with a lift of his eyebrows. All of a sudden he then said "Hello Stefan." Me and Elena both turned to see Stefan standing a few steps back from Damon. When the hell did he get here?

"Elena, Kat, didn't know you were coming over." He didn't look impressed.

"I know, we should have called," Elena began but she was interrupted by Damon.

"Oh, don't be silly, you're both welcome any time, aren't they Stefan?" He said walking closer and closer to Stefan. I looked at them both. They really seemed to not like each other – I'd say they hate each other even. I wonder what's happened between these two?

"You know I should break out the family photo albums." Damon swerved me out of my thoughts. "Or some home movies, but, I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker." He said mostly to Elena.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, Kat." Stefan said still looking at Damon. "It was nice to see you both."

"Yeah, we, should probably go." I said walking a bit closer to the door.

"It was nice to meet you Damon." Elena said. I snorted at that. "Great meeting you too Elena," he kissed her hand and smiled at her. "You too Kat." he winked at me. I just sneered at him. Me and this guy just aren't ever going to get along. I can see it.

Elena walked in front of Stefan who was still looking/glaring at Damon. "Stefan?" She said. "Stefan?" He just moved out of the way. Elena looked surprised for a second before heading towards the door. I followed her out of the house.

We began walking towards my car and I said "Well that went well." I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah..." Elena said her eyes falling to the ground.

"Hey, come on," I tried to lift her spirits up a bit. "Everything will be fine. Just ignore that Damon guy, he's a dick." She chuckled slightly at that. Good, I got her to laugh.

We both headed to Elena's house.

* * *

Later on at Elena's house, I was stood in the kitchen leaning against a kitchen counter with my elbow and my head in my hand flipping through a magazine. Elena and Jenna were to the left of me where the table was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elena making some food. Jenna grabbed an apple and said "So, what's got you so down Elena?"

"It's Stefan." I answered for her, turning over a page of the magazine I was reading.

"What's wrong with him?" Jenna said walking over to Elena.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena answered her sighing.

"Hey, we've only heard what Damon's told us...and he doesn't exactly seem like a reliable source." I said.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend," Jenna began. "wait 'till you date a guy with Mommy issues or amphetamine issues."

"True," Elena said.

"It sounds like you've dated a lot of guys with those issues." I chucked.

"Yeah." Jenna laughed back.

I heard the front door open and saw Elena and Jenna look up. "Jeremy." Jenna called. I heard the door shut again and I walked over to wear Elena was. Jenna stormed over to Jeremy as he turned to go up the stairs. "Jeremy." I heard Jenna warned.

"This is gonna be good." I snickered. Elena just shook her head at me with a smile on her face.

"Where were you?" Jenna asked Jeremy.

"More stoner-stories, Aunt Jenna, I get it. You were cool once and that's...that's cool."

Jenna used to get stoned? I contemplated that for a moment and just shrugged.

"Oh, no, no no, no, no!" I saw Jenna throw her apple up the stairs at Jeremy. I burst out in laughter and even Elena chuckled at it.

"Ow! Why, why did you do that?" I heard Jeremy say. Serves him right.

"Listen up, quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna told him.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." I heard Jeremy mock. I just shook my head at him and nicked some of Elena's food which in turn she slapped my hand with a spoon. I stuck my tongue out at her. Jenna sighed and walked over back to us.

"That kid, he's gonna get himself into more and more trouble." She stormed past us into the kitchen.

I sighed "I'll go and knock some sense into him."

I jogged over to the stairs and ran up them. I stormed over to Jeremy's room and flung the door open. Jeremy was laying on his bed, his headphones on and his arms tucked behind his head with his eyes closed. I stormed over to him and yanked his headphones off.

"Hey!" He opened his eyes and shouted at me. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

He tried to grab for his headphones but I lifted them over my head. Since he was still on the bed he couldn't reach them.

"I'm here to tell you off." I told him simply.

"Why? What have I done?"

"Well, first, you need to stop ditching class! And you shouldn't have spoken to Jenna the way you did!"

He rolled his eyes at me and said "Whatever." He tried to get up to grab his headphones back off me but I pushed him back down on the bed. He sighed in frustration.

I sat down next to him.

"Come on, Jere? What's going on? I've heard you're getting stoned and skipping classes?"

"It's not like it's any of your business. You don't even know me." He grunted.

"No, I don't really know you. I've known you for a few days. I find out I've got a younger brother – which I might add I've always wanted a younger sibling – and I care about you. We're family. Whether you like it or not." I finished. God, he can be quite frustrating.

He sighed. "Sorry." He murmured and grabbed his headphones off me.

I pushed him back on the bed and went for the headphones. After us both struggling for a while I was victorious. So with the headphones I shot up and ran to the door. I turned around and said "Ha! I win!" I waved the headphones to him and smirked. "Now, I'll give you these back if you promise not to skip anymore classes."

"Fine," he began "I promise not to skip anymore classes. Happy now?"

"I don't believe you." I said and put the headphones behind my back.

"I promise, okay? I won't skip anymore classes if you just give me my headphones back." I walked over to him and put the headphones out for him to reach. He went to reach for them again but I pulled them back. I pointed my finger at him and warned him "If I find out you've skipped anymore classes I'm going to find you and kick your ass!"

He scoffed at that. "Like you could."

I raised my eyebrow at him in challenge. "Wanna bet?"

We glared at each other before he got up and lunged to get his headphones. We both fell to the floor but I still had hold of the headphones. We both fought and struggled to keep the headphones. I used my legs to shove him out of the way so I could get away. But he grabbed me and pinned my arms above my head.

"Told you." He grinned down at me.

I used my knee and used the force of my body to gain advantage. Now I had won.

"Told _you._" I smirked down evilly at him and patted his cheek. I got up and gave him back his headphones.

"Now, don't forget," I said "no more skipping any classes." I gave him one last final warning and ruffled his hair as he was still sat on the floor. I then waltzed off back down the stairs to join Jenna and Elena in the living room.

"Hey guys." I announced my arrival.

They both looked up to me and smiled.

"What the hell was going on up there?" Elena asked. "There was lots of banging."

I shrugged, "We were just fighting."

"Fighting?" Jenna asked in concern.

"Yeah, sort of. I stole his headphones." I snickered. They both just shook their heads at me.

"You going to the celebration tomorrow to see the comet?" Elena asked me.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep, the whole lot of us are going."

"Good, it should be fun."

After a while I went back home.

* * *

I unlocked my front door and went inside my house. I locked the front door behind me and put my keys back in my pocket. I flipped a light switch on lighting up the living room. I then walked into the kitchen and turned a light on in there too. On top of one of the counters was a note.

_Kathleen  
__There's food in the fridge and a new stock of grapes – I know how much you love them.  
__You know my mobile number if you need me and I've put a sticky note on the fridge with the home number of Grandma June just in case.  
__See you in a few days_

_Love, Mom x_

I put the note back on the counter and headed over to the fridge. I opened it up and grabbed some of the grapes. I took a small bowl out of one of the kitchen draws and filled it up with a mixture of grapes. I put the rest of the grapes back in the fridge, turned off all the lights downstairs and headed up to my room. But before I could get up the stairs I heard the doorbell ring. I put down my bowl, turned the light back on and opened the door.

To say I was surprised when I answered the door is an understatement. It was Damon. Stefan's brother.

"Er...hey." I said, confused. What the hell is he doing here?

He looked at me again and said "You're not fooling me Katherine."

"What?" I asked him. He tried to get in the house but he couldn't.

"Kathleen? Really? It's hardly a stretch from Katherine."

I tried pushing him away from the door but he grabbed me outside and ran his hand over my cheek, lovingly

"How did you get out of the tomb?"

"What the hell are you going on about? What tomb?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"I don't know what the hell is going on," I continued "but I'm not Katherine. I don't know why you think I'm Katherine. But leave me the hell alone you freak!" This guy is just seriously messed up.

"You're not Katherine?"

"NO!" I shouted angrily. "Why would you think I'm Katherine?"

"You're so much like her. You even act like her..." He said softly. "You both look like her you know."

"Who?"

"You and Elena. You look _exactly_ like Katherine. Just like you look like each other. But you...more so."  
I started breathing more heavily. I was confused and I had no idea what the hell was going on.

"What...what, what are you on about?"

"I'm sorry." He said. He grabbed my face and stared into my eyes.

"You'll forget we ever had this conversation. I never came around to your house tonight. You'll go to bed and fall asleep and wake up tomorrow morning."  
My mind went into a blank state.

"I'll forget we had this conversation. I never saw you tonight. I'm going to go and sleep."

Wait a minute? Why am I outside? I looked around and shrugged. I went back inside, locked my door, turned off the light and went back upstairs. Totally forgetting about the bowl of grapes. I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Damn it! I'm late! I'm never going to see this comet!" I was rushing around the house getting ready to go and meet everyone to celebrate the passing of this comet. I grabbed my keys, ran out of the house, locked the door and got into my car and drove off to meet everyone.

Once I got there, people were standing around with candles. We need candles...why? I shrugged. Oh well, they look kinda pretty. I wondered around for a while trying to find everyone. I eventually came across Elena and Stefan but they both looked a little upset. I walked over to them but Elena began walking off and blew out her candle.

"Elena?" I called but she just carried on walking. I turned to Stefan. "What was all that about?"

"Us. I'm too complicated – it's too complicated." He said. Great, he sounds like their relationship has gone backwards!

"Complicated? Complicated how?"

"Complicated brother. Complicated ex. Too complicated to even contemplate dating." he shrugged.

"Elena said that?" I asked.

He nodded. I thought she liked him? I sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder in support.

"It'll all work out Stefan, don't worry. She'll come around."

He gave me a weak smile.

"I bet this is all to do with what your stupid brother said yesterday anyway. What's his problem?" I asked him.

"Damon...Damon's complicated. He's set on making my life a complete misery. So to make my life a misery...he got to Elena."

"Steffie?"

He shook his head at my nickname for him. "Yeah?"

"Your brother's a douche."

He smiled at that. Good.

"You know what?"

"What?" he asked.

"We're going to have some fun." I told him.

"Fun?" he mused.

"Yeah, fun. You know, a laugh? Ha-ha."

"Right. Fun. I can do that." He nodded.

"You sure?" I teased him.

He chuckled. "I'm sure."

"Right then, let's go and have some fun!" He offered me his arm and I took it.

* * *

"You jumped naked into the Trevi fountain?" I burst out in laughter. "You? Really?" That is just too funny. Stefan? Doing that? I doubled over in laughter again.

"Hey, it happened!"

"Yeah, how do I know you're not lying?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?" he asked, smiling.

I pointed my finger at him "Good point."

"Besides, I have a witness – Lexi, my best friend."

"Yeah, where's she?" I chuckled.

"Not sure at the moment." He shrugged.

"Aww, I'd love to meet her."

"Right, come on then. What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"Hmm...nothing that lives up to that. Not even close. It's not even worth mentioning."

"Oh come on, I told you that. It's only fair."

"Fine. Right, I turned up to school drunk once...don't even ask how that happened." I continued, "I burst out into song during a lesson and then ended up pushing the principal into the school indoor swimming pool. See, nowhere near as good as yours." He laughed. We were walking through the square when Matt came up to us.

"Hey, you guys, have you seen my sister?"

"No, sorry." Stefan said.

"No, me either...sorry." I told Matt.

"I can't find her...she's missing."

"Uh, we'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan replied to him.

"Hey, I saw you at the hospital yesterday" Matt said looking at Stefan.

"Did you?" Stefan asked him.

"What were you doing there?"

"Visiting." Stefan told him. How ominous.

"Visiting? You know, Elena and I have known each other a long time. We might not be together right now, but I'll look out for her, I'll always look out for her." Matt was saying. But Stefan looked like he was listening to something. Me and Matt both shot him a confused look.

"Excuse me, you two."

Stefan started walking off. I turned to Matt "What do you think all that was about?"

He shrugged. "No clue. The guy's weird."

"He's not weird." I stood up for Stefan. I have no idea why I felt the need to do so, but I did. Besides, I like Stefan. Not like Elena does – no. I wouldn't do that to her. Nope. Not me.

"Here, I'll help you look for her. Where was she last?"

Matt shot me a grateful look. "She was at The Grill."

"And she's definitely not there?" He shook his head.

"Right then, let's split up and look for her." He nodded and we both went off in opposite directions.

I rushed around through the square a while asking people if they'd seen Vicki. No such luck though. How does one girl just completely disappear? Someone has got to have found her! I decided to head to The Grill to see if anyone had any news about her whereabouts.  
When I got to The Grill I spotted Caroline and Bonnie sitting at a table. I walked up to them and sat down.

"Hey you two."

"Hey." They replied in unison.

"Has anyone found Vicki yet?" I asked them.

"Nope," Bonnie said "no one has. We all asked around but no one has seen her since she's been in here."

"She's probably out somewhere with one of her drug friends, doing drugs." Caroline explained like it was entirely that simple.

"Maybe she is. But Matt's really worried about her." I said.

"I'm sure she's fine." Bonnie said.

Just then Matt walked in with none other than his sister – Vicki.

"Ooo, she's there!" I said pointing to her. "There we go. Found her." I said. They both laughed. Matt and his sister sat in one of the booth's and Matt was trying to see to her neck wound. Stefan walked in and walked up to Matt.

"Huh, it's just so much drama." Caroline exclaimed. "Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"

"Yeah..." Bonnie said in agreement.

"Excuse me," Stefan said appearing at our table. We all looked to see him. "Hi."

"Hi," We all said.

"Have any of you seen Elena?" He asked us. Now that he mentioned Elena...where the hell is she? I hadn't even seen her since I first got here.

"I think she went home." Bonnie told him. Stefan nodded at us and began turning away but Bonnie stopped him.

"I'm going to give you Elena's cell number and her e-mail." She went through her bag and got out a piece of paper and wrote on it. "She is big on texting and you can tell her...I said so." She handed the piece of paper over to Stefan. "Thank you." He smiled gratefully at her. But when Stefan grabbed the piece of paper from Bonnie. Bonnie looked shocked and let go quickly.

"Bonnie? What's the matter?" I asked her in concern. What happened there? You know what, it reminds me of the time at the Falls party when she had that psychic freak out.

"You OK?" Stefan asked Bonnie in concern.

"Yeah, you're fine. Right, Bonnie?" I looked to her.

She was still staring at Stefan. "What happened to you?" she whispered. "That's...so rude," Bonnie began to get up "I'm sorry, excuse me." She then walked off.

"Yeah...she kinda wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline shrugged off like it was nothing. Some nothing I thought.

"Yeah, it's all right Stefan. I'm sure it was nothing." I smiled up at him and he smiled.

"Bye." he said to us.

"Bye." Me and Caroline said.

"Right, anyway, I'm off home. I'm so tired." I said to Caroline. I began to get up out of my seat. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." she smiled at me.

I walked out of The Grill, found my car and headed back home.

* * *

I was snuggled up in bed watching some random old film on the TV. I yawned again for like the fifth time in the last minute. I probably should just go to sleep. Should I? Yeah. I grabbed the remote and switched off the TV. I switched off my light and walked over to the window. I closed the window shut but just as I was about to shut the curtains I noticed a figure stood outside on the street looking at my window - my window faces the street just in case you didn't know that.

I watched it for a few seconds but it was just too freaky. I quickly pulled my curtains shut and held them shut. Crap. What do I do? I pulled the curtain open ever so slightly and peered through it. The figure was still there looking up at my window. I shut the curtains again and jumped on my bed and grabbed my phone.

I flicked through my contacts quickly until I found Elena's number. I pressed the call button and held it to my ear.

It rang a few times...no answer.

I sighed in frustration. "God, Elena!" I went to check to see if the figure was still there, but it wasn't. I carried on looking outside the window just in case they decided to show up again. After a few minutes of staring off into the night I closed my curtains again.

I was about to get in bed when I heard a noise come from outside.

FUCK! I jumped out of my skin and covered my mouth with my own hand to muffle my scream. I looked out the window again...but no one was still there. I grabbed my phone and ran out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I've never freakin' ran so fast in my life. I more or less jumped over the banister of the stairs and ran into the kitchen.  
I pulled out one of the big knives out of a draw and turned around.

I held the knife up in one hand, ready to strike, and my phone in the other. I slowly tip-toed into the living room and headed for the front living room window.  
I tried Elena's cell again.  
It was ringing.  
I stood in front of the window.  
"Hello?" I heard Elena sleepily through the phone.  
"Elena..." I peered slightly through the curtains and the figure was stood _right_ outside the front window.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and dropped the phone.

I froze in shock.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Reviews: (Just replying to a couple)**

_**Rahveryn: - I'm not sure if I'm planning on rewriting the whole series with my OC. I think I might change things up a bit, but any big changes will come in later chapters. I guess I'm just trying to establish my character a bit and finding my footing. This is my first story so I'm sort of...playing it safe? For a while anyway. But I shall try to change things up later on in the story. Thank you for your review :)**_

_**Frances: (I love this first chapter :) Although i wish you changed it up and made this a Stefan/OC (since there are like none out there) you should make this a Klaus/OC or i guess a Damon/OC story! Can't wait for next chapter ;))**_

_**- A Stefan/OC...hmm...I agree, there are like none out there. I was actually looking for some the other day but couldn't really find many. Which was disappointing...because I love Stefan! But I'll *definitely* take that into consideration - a lot of fun could be had by doing so. I'm actually warming up to the idea... I'm not sure about a Damon/OC though, there just seems to be so much out there...and a Klaus/OC, maybe that too...because I freakin' love Klaus and Joseph Morgan!**_

_**Again, thank you for everyone who has already reviewed.**_

_**I'd love it if you carried on reviewing. Thank you all! :)**_


	3. Friday Night Bites

**New update! I was going to put this chapter up yesterday, but I didn't get chance to finish it off. I've got my exams coming up so I've been revising for those...so my updates might not be as frequent as they usually would be. So, sorry about that.**

**Anyway, this new chapter...I found it really difficult to write this for some reason. I don't know why though. I just couldn't seem to get what I wanted to put, onto paper...Well, not paper, but the computer. You know what I mean hahah.**

**I haven't re-read through this chapter either so there may be more mistakes than there usually is, so I do apologise if there are a lot of mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters that are in the show. This story is just for fun and no profits or anything are being made for it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**

* * *

I froze in shock.

Those eyes. Those blue eyes. That face.

He's there.

He's gone.

I still stood there frozen in shock.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. My heart's still beating a mile a minute.

"Kat!" What?

I slowly got my bearings and shut the curtains in lightning speed.

"Kat!" The voice sounded more urgent. Where's that coming from? I looked around erratically and noticed my phone on the floor. Next to a knife.

My phone! ELENA!

"Kat!" She was shouting louder. Trying to get my attention. I shakily picked up my phone.

"Elena..." I whispered, my voice barely audible to my own ears.

"Kat, what's wrong?" She was concerned, it was easy to tell. Who wouldn't be? I'd just screamed down the phone and dropped it. She must be going out of her mind.

Thump-thump, thump-thump.

"He was there, Elena...but-but..."

"Who was there, Kat? Who?"

"I-I don't know...who he was...Elena?"

"Kat, what?"

"I'm scared." I whispered.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.

"What's going on Kat? I don't understand."

"Someone...watching me. He was stood watching me Elena. He was there..." I pointed to the window even though she clearly couldn't see. "Outside my living room window. He's been watching me Elena..." I heard her gasp through the phone. "Elena, please...I'm scared."

I heard her shuffling around. "We're coming Kat. Stay there. I'm going to get Jenna and Jeremy and we're coming to get you." I heard her pounding on doors...most likely to get someone up. "Just stay on the phone."

"Okay...Elena hurry. I don't know where he is...what if he's still out there?" I realised I was sat on the floor now...shaking.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. Elena was speaking to someone in a rush, trying to explain what was going on. I don't know if it's Jeremy or Jenna...or both.

"We're on our way...we'll be there in less than five minutes. I promise." She was trying to reassure me. It wasn't working very well.

I looked to my left and saw the knife on the floor. I picked it up and started shuffling so I was sat in front of the front door – my back to it.

"Where are you Kat? In the house?" There was a pause. "Where in the house are you?" she elaborated.

"In the living room..." I heard a car staring through the phone. "Sat in front of the door."

"Just stay there...all right?"

I nodded. Kat you idiot. She can't see you.

"OK." I whispered.

I yelped all over a sudden.

"Kat? What is it?" Elena asked me in a rush. An owl. I heard an owl outside. Really Kat? You're freaking losing it!

"An owl...it was just an owl." I chuckled nervously.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief down the phone. "Thank god...I thought..."

"No," I interrupted her. "I'm fine."

"We're almost there." She told me. Good.

"Hurry."

Why me? I thought. Why does this have to happen to me?

Thump-thump, thump-thump. I need to calm down. I took a deep breath in...and then slowly exhaled. I kept on repeating this hoping it'd calm me down.

I heard a car pull up outside. "We're here." Elena said.

Thank god! I jumped up off the floor, went into one of the cabinets to get a set of spare keys as mine were upstairs. Just then there was rapping on the door. I ran to it and tried to fit the key in the lock. But hand was still shaking. Damn it! I finally got the key in and unlocked the door, thrusting it open – dragging each of them into the house as quick as possible before shutting and locking the door again. I turned to face them, each of them was studying my dishevelled appearance.

I ran into Elena's arm hugging her tightly.

"You're here...you're all here." I let go of her and looked at Jenna and Jeremy who looked incredibly tired but incredibly alarm. It was late into the night and any normal person would be asleep.

"What the hell is going on?" Jenna asked. "Elena tried to explain but you weren't making much sense apparently." She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Tell us what's wrong. Tell us what happened."

I took in a deep breath before answering.

"Well, I was upstairs watching some old film, you know? I was tired and I was going to go to sleep...but the window was open and I was cold." I took a pause. "But there was someone outside, on the street...looking up at me. I-I, he was there for a while, just staring. I tried to call Elena." I pointed to her.

"But you didn't pick up the first time." I explained to her. "I checked to see if he was still there, but he wasn't. So I went to get in bed, but there was a noise outside." I shuddered remembering. "So, I came down here. I got the knife out of the kitchen." I pointed to the knife that was on the floor where I was sat in front of the door. "I went to the living room window." I pointed to that too.

"He was stood outside it." Tears were slowly falling down my face. I wiped at them roughly. Jenna pulled me into a hug. "He was just stood there." I managed to sob out. Jenna eventually pulled me back after what felt like hours holding onto her.

"Right, you're coming to stay with us." She told me with a stern look. Not accepting any refusal. I nodded weakly.

"Elena, go help her pack a few things...me and Jeremy will wait down here. Hurry." She told us. Elena instantly grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs and into my room. I put the set of keys in my pocket. Elena opened the wardrobe and studied all of my clothes. Slowly pulling things out and putting some things back.

I went to the floor and reached under the bed and pulled out a large bag. It was large enough to fit quite a lot clothes in which should last me a few days. Elena placed a few clothes on my bed ready to pack.

"Here, I'll do that." I told her. I went to the wardrobe and started putting some of my favourite items of clothing in my bag. I noticed Elena standing next to the window I saw the man out of earlier. I was still picking out clothes when I heard a small yelp. I noticed Elena peaking through the curtains.

"What?" I turned to her. Her eyes were wide.

"I saw him." She said turning to me. He was there. My own eyes widened...we started at each other for a few seconds before randomly shoving any item of clothing into my bag as fast as possible. When it was full I zipped it up and we ran down the stairs.

Jeremy and Jenna turned to us and had obviously noticed our alarmed looks on our faces.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy spoke up.

"I saw him, out on the street looking up at Kat's bedroom window again." Elena breathed out. Both Jeremy and Jenna's eyes widened.

"Is he still there?" Jeremy asked. Jenna was quiet. We both shrugged. Jeremy slowly went up to the living room window and hesitantly peered through the curtains. He looked around for a few moments.

"Well there's no one there now." Jeremy said. We all breathed a sigh of relief. This is just getting out of hand. Worst. Night. Ever.

"Right, we're going." I announced. "We're running to that car and getting the fuck out of here! I don't care if we accidentally run the guy over on the way, we're freakin' leaving!" They all nodded agreeing. I ran to the door, unlocked it and opened it. I let Jeremy, Jenna and Elena run out first before I joined them. Locking the door as quickly as possible. The four of us ran to what I was assuming was Jenna's car and quickly clambered inside. I threw my car into the back and jumped in next to Elena. Jenna couldn't get the car started fast enough. She pulled out of the driveway and set off down the street. None of dare look back.

Elena pulled me closer to her and I rested my head against her shoulder. She in turn rested her head on top of my head.

I closed my eyes. This night just couldn't get worse. What happens if he follows us? I thought. Crap, I didn't think of that. Wait, there wasn't no car outside the house, he wasn't fast enough to follow us. I sighed in relief.

I feel like I could sleep for a week. I repeat: Worst. Night. Ever.

Just then the car pulled to a stop.

"Here we are." Jenna said. Elena stopped resting her head on mine and I stopped resting mine on her shoulder. I picked up my bag full of clothes and we all got out of the car.

I was laid in Elena's bed next to her – since I was staying in her room for the time being.

"I can't sleep." I stated to her, my voice filling up the darkness in the room.

"Me either." We were both just staring at the ceiling. The only sound that filled up the room was both of our breathing. There was no way I was sleeping tonight. I just couldn't, especially not after what happened, it was just too freaky, too scary.

"We really should get some sleep." Elena said.

I nodded even though she wasn't looking at me. "What time is it?" I asked her. I heard her shuffling around on the bed.

"About two in the morning." I groaned and turned to face her. "This is absolutely useless! What are we suppose to do, count sheep?" That caused her to laugh slightly...and then yawn.

"I guess it's worth a try."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

We both closed our eyes.

One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep. Four sheep. Five sheep...

* * *

What on earth is that noise? I groaned and sat up in the bed. I rubbed my eyes trying to wake them up even more. It was the alarm. I glared at it hoping it would shut it up. Unfortunately I don't have special mind powers. That'd be pretty cool, huh? Elena finally stirred and turned off the alarm.

"Oh god..." Elena groaned. "We have to go to school."

Damn. I forgot about that. "Do we have to?"

"Unfortunately Kat, yes, we do."

It was worth a try. I sighed and got out of the bed. "Can I use the shower first?" I asked Elena.

"Sure. If Jeremy isn't already in."

He better not be! I quickly gathered some clothes to wear for school – which consisted of some skinny jeans, a blue top with no sleeves and I got out some of my favourite shoes, ready to put on. I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Anyone in there?" I shouted.

No answer. Good. I opened the door and walked in. I set my clothes on one of the counters, but just then Jeremy walked in.

"Sorry, pal. I was here first." He rolled his eyes and walked back out. He really should have knocked anyway. The idiot.

After I got out of the shower I went downstairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Jenna was sat at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Morning." I smiled at her. She looked like hell, but I'm not going to tell her that. It was my fault anyway, getting her up in the middle of the night. For a very good reason though

"Morning." She smiled tiredly back.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and them some cereal. Pouring the cereal into the bowl.

"Sorry about last night, you look tired." I told her.

"It's all right. We couldn't exactly leave you there, not with the creepy guy stalking you inside your house anyway." She laughed.

"True. Thanks again, for that." I gave her a grateful smile which she returned. I put the cereal back in one of the cupboards and got some milk pouring it into the bowl. I grabbed a spoon and sat at the table to eat the cereal.

"Morning." Elena came in.

"Morning." Me and Jenna repeated.

"Come on, we need to head to school. We're going to be late. Bonnie's waiting outside."

"You aren't having any breakfast?" I asked her, pointing to my own cereal.

"Nope."

"Fine, just a sec." I gulped down as much cereal in my mouth as I could and quickly cleaned up everything.

"Right then, let's go." I grabbed my bag with my school stuff and we headed off to meet Bonnie outside of the house.

The three of us got out of Bonnie's car. None of us had told her yet what happened last night.

* * *

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie told Elena as she walked around the front of the car.

"You are the one who said go for it." Elena pointed at Bonnie.

"Now, I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie repeated.

"I think we should just drop this. You're going to tell her to take it slow again and Elena's just not going to listen." I told Bonnie. "It'd save us a lot of breath."

"Fine." Bonnie dropped it. That stopped that argument. Well, it might have never escalated into an argument in the first place. But that's _so_ not the point.  
We carried on walking towards school.

"Why the about face?" Elena asked Bonnie. I looked at Bonnie – she did have an about face.

"It's not an about face." Bonnie shrugged. "You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

"Oh, 'cause I'm so that girl." Elena replied back.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" I asked them both.

"Seriously Bonnie, what are you not saying?" Elena asked her. Great, just ignore me.

"It's stupid." Bonnie shrugged off. Elena grabbed Bonnie's arm to stop her. I stopped too and turned to look at them.

"Bonnie. Spit it out." Elena said.

"I accidentally touched Stefan, then I got a really bad feeling."

"What sort of bad feeling?" I asked her. I actually wanted to know what this was about myself now. Damn these two!

"It was bad, bad."

"Is this the whole witchy mojo thing again?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it. I do. But I feel good. It's being a hard year...and I kinda feel like thing's are getting back to normal again. And Stefan's a big part of that." Elena told Bonnie.

"Morning Elena." I squealed and jumped in surprise. It was just Stefan. Damn him and his mysterious ways! Both Bonnie and Stefan gave me quizzical looks. I blushed. I actually blushed!

"Morning Kat...Bonnie." He carried on, they were all still looking at me quizzically apart from Elena who looked concerned.

"I gotta find Caroline, she's not answering her phone." Bonnie said and left. That feeling must have been baaaad.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan stated, looking between me and Elena.

"No, it's not that." I said. "It's just...she's being protective over Elena." I reassured him. "Trust me, who couldn't like you?" Did I just say that? I could have smacked myself there.

He chuckled, "Thanks." I smiled at him. Kat you idiot.

"When she gets to know you," Elena said. "She will love you." She finished. I looked around quickly – still a bit paranoid – and then the three of us started slowly walking off in a random direction.

"You think so?" Stefan asked.

"I know so." Elena said.

"So, how are you Elena?" Stefan was asking her. That's it, I'm zoning out. I should have followed Bonnie so that I didn't feel like the third wheel. I hate being the third wheel. I looked around and saw Matt and some other guy throwing a football to each other whilst Matt was talking to Tyler. They kept on looking over here, to Stefan and Elena.

"...Kat?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped slightly. I turned to Stefan who had his eyebrows drawn in confusion and concern.  
"You OK?" He asked me.

"Er...yes. No? I don't know." I shrugged.

"What's the matter?" He asked me. I looked at Elena who just looked back. _What do I say? _I said through my eyes. _I don't know._ She said back. Not that we can actually read minds, but that's what it looks like she's thinking anyway.

Stefan looked between me and Elena confused.

"What's going on?" He asked us both.

"Do you wanna explain or shall I?" Elena asked me.

I sighed. "I will." I said. I then began telling Stefan about everything that happened last night.

...

Now he looked incredibly worried. "So, some guy was watching you outside your house?" Stefan asked me.  
"Yeah...no biggie..." I laughed nervously.

"No biggie?" He asked with his eyebrow arched.

"Fine, big...biggie." Behind Stefan I saw a football head this way...it was heading straight for Stefan. Before I could say anything Stefan had turned around and caught it.

Me and Elena instantly looked each other.

"_Impressive._" I mouthed.

"_Very." _She mouthed back.

We both turned back to see Stefan launch the football back at Tyler with such a force it knocked him back when he caught it. Wow. He's strong. I couldn't help but admire his body. But I looked away before he caught me looking...or Elena did for that matter. Everyone was looking at Stefan and whispering. He turned around back to me and Elena.

"This isn't over." He pointed at me. I smiled sheepishly. Just then the bell rang.

* * *

History class. Fun. I was sat doodling in my book.

"World war two ended, in?" Silence. "Anyone got anything?" I looked over to Bonnie who was also doodling in her book sat next to me. I peered over and realised she was drawing numbers.

8, 14, 22. Weird.

"Miss Wan?" Tanner asked some girl near the front. She just shrugged at him.

"1945." Tanner answered for her.

"Psst. F.Y.I our team sucks, they could use you." I noticed Elena leaning over behind her to talk to Stefan. Excuse me, Elena, but some of us are trying to...well, doodle. I saw Matt leaning in slightly to listen to them.

"I can't. I'm a loner." Stefan was saying to Elena. Elena just laughed at shook her head.

"Miss Gilbert?"

"Hmm?" Elena turned back to the front.

"Pearl Harbour?" Mr Tanner asked her.

"Um..." Not even I knew this one. Then again, I wasn't listening. I probably should have been. Woops

"December 7th 1941." Stefan answered for her.

"Thank you." Tanner said. "Miss Gilbert." He joked around nodding his head towards Stefan. We all laughed slightly.

"Any time." Stefan said.

"Very well." Tanner began. Great, here we go again. I rolled my eyes.

"The fall of the Berlin Wall?" Tanner asked.

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Everyone in the class was looking at Stefan.

"Are you?" Stefan nodded. "How good?" Tanner paused. "Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act?"

"1964." Stefan answered.

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin Luther King?"

"'68."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe VS Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown VS Board?"

"1954." God he does know his dates.

"The Battle of Gettysburg?" Tanner asked Stefan slowly walking closer to where Stefan was sat.

"1863."

"Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953." Stefan answered.

"HA! It ended in '52." Tanner laughed in Stefan's face.

"Very mature." I muttered.

"Huh actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan seemed super sure.

"Look it up." Mr Tanner demanded. "Somebody, quickly!" I quickly grabbed for my phone and searched the internet for the Korean War. Come on. HA! Found it. 1953. Loser.

"It was...1953." I announced dramatically to the class. Everyone laughed at Tanner. I just smirked at him. The class started clapping. Even I joined in. I looked to Elena who looked extremely proud.

_Brriiiiiing_

The bell again!

...

"How did you know all of that?" I asked Stefan as we were going out of the classroom.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded. Hmm.

"It's a loner thing." He said looking towards Elena.

* * *

Later on I was sat on the football stands next to Stefan. He was out looking towards the football pitch and the football players.

"You should try out." I suggested to him.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to look at me.

"Yeah, definitely. You'd be great, especially going by that throw this morning." I nudged him in the side causing him to laugh a little.

"Okay then." He nodded and stood up.

"See ya." He said to me.

"Good luck." I did a thumbs up at him. Stefan started heading towards the football pitch and Mr Tanner. Left on my own. I frowned slightly. I looked over to Elena who was talking to Bonnie. I yawned. Still tired after last night. It still haunted me even today. What was he doing watching me? It was the question I've been asking myself all day. The one I really wanted an answer for. I still feel like I'm being watched sometimes. I looked around discreetly.  
"You're just being paranoid." I muttered to myself.

I sighed and got up out of the stands and headed off to where Elena was. The rest of the girls were cheering while Elena was stood off to the side.  
I walked up to her and stood next to her.

"Not going well then?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Na, I can't get the hang of it."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "You will eventually, don't worry about it."

She smiled at me. "Did you know Caroline is going out with Damon?" Elena asked me.

"What? Stefan's brother?" She nodded. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, afraid not.

"Is she completely insane?"

Elena just looked at me. "Wait, don't answer that." We both chuckled.

"Hey, Bonnie and Stefan are coming over later for dinner, you wanna join us?"

"I'd love to. It'll be fun." We both smiled at each other.

* * *

"Oh come on, that commercial is on a constant loop." I heard Elena say in the kitchen. I walked through to see Bonnie and Elena talking.

"What commercial?" I asked them.

"That phone commercial." Elena said. "Bonnie and her psychic powers predicted when it was going to be on."

"Wow, awesome." I said sarcastically to Bonnie. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine." Bonnie huffed. "How about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked us.

"Hey, I saw you doodling those numbers in History class with Tanner today." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I keep seeing them. I swear, it's strange."

"I think we should play the lottery." Elena joked, then laughed at herself. I shook my head at her – weird girl.

"Have you talked to your Grams?" I asked Bonnie.

"She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch."

"Maybe you are?" I suggested. Elena and Bonnie looked at me like I'd grown another head.

"What?" I asked them. I don't see what's wrong with that myself, she could be a witch! She does seem to have all this psychic thing going on. Who knows?

"I don't wanna be a witch though. Do either of you two wanna be a witch?" Bonnie looked between us.

"I don't wanna be a witch." Elena said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It depends."

"On what?" Bonnie asked me.

"On whether I can fly a broomstick." I winked at her. She rolled her eyes at me again. Elena was pouring pasta into a large service bowl.

"Putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie stated.

"Serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena looked around.

"Middle draw to your left." Bonnie stated. Elena slowly opened the draw and surprisingly enough – there were the serving spoons.

"I'm convinced." I said "You are a witch Bonnie."

"Oh come on Bonnie, you've been in this kitchen a thousand times."

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Hey, what's in that draw?" I pointed to two draws to the left.

Bonnie was about to answer but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Elena said putting the serving spoons down and then heading for the door.

There was just me and Bonnie left in the kitchen.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie said randomly.

"What?" I asked confused.

She walked over to the draw I pointed at a few moments ago. She was just staring inside the draw. I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. There were birthday candles in the freakin' draw! Bonnie closed it quickly and turned to look at me with wide eyes.

We both turned to the pasta like nothing had happened.

* * *

Awkward. This is what it is – awkward. Me, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were sat around the table eating, but it was completely silent. Well, except for the sound of us eating. Other than that, there was no noise coming from anywhere.

We all casually glanced at each other in turn.

"Hey, Stefan." I said to get everyone's attention. "Why don't you tell Elena and Bonnie about the time you jumped into the Trevi fount-" He started pretending to cough to stop me from speaking. "What?" I asked looking at him with my best innocent face.

"Another time." He looked down at his food nervously.

"Okay then." I said and put some more pasta in my mouth.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked turning to Stefan. Finally someone came up with a bit of conversation.

"Well he let me on the team, so..." He chuckled slightly. "Must have done something right." He finished off.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him-"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interrupted Elena.

"It was really impressive." I added randomly.

Awkward again.

I took a swig of my drink.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family Bonnie?" Elena said.

"Ermm, divorced, my mum, live with my dad." Bonnie said quickly.

"I think she meant about the witches." I ushered.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool." Elena said, looking pointedly at Bonnie.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"Well it's certainly interesting," Stefan began "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800's." He finished.

"My family came by the way of Salem." Bonnie said.

"Really?" Stefan asked, clearly intrigued. Bonnie smiled and shrugged slightly.

"Salem witches?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said and looked away.

"I'd say that's pretty cool." Stefan said.

"Me too. It is pretty cool. Very cool in fact." I spoke up.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked to Stefan.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity." He answered. Bonnie started smiling – he's won her over. I knew he would.

"Yeah they are." Bonnie agreed with him.

Just then the doorbell rang. We all looked at each other confused.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Elena said. "I'll go check." She got up and walked away to answer the door. It left me, Bonnie and Stefan alone.

"Surprise!" We heard coming from the door. It was Caroline's voice. Who invited her?

"Bonnie said you were doing dinner so we brought desert." Caroline said afterwards.

"We?" I whispered to Bonnie and Stefan, they both just shrugged.

"Hope you don't mind." Another voice came from the door. I recognise that voice – Stefan's brother, Damon. Just great. Me and Stefan both got up to go to the front door.

"Two minutes," I said to Bonnie before I went. She nodded. Caroline was already in the house.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon replied to him.

"Elena, please, don't invite him in." I said to her.

"Aww, you know you'd love for me to come in." Damon said and winked at me.

"Eww." I said disgusted.

"Yeah, you can-" Elena began but was interrupted by Stefan.

"No, you can't." Stefan said hurriedly. "He can't, um, he can't stay." Stefan elaborated. "Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline said. Stefan kept looking at Elena, like he was pleading for her to not let him in. Even I was hoping she wouldn't let him in.

"We're just finished up." Stefan told Elena.

"It's fine." Elena was shaking her head. "Just come on in." She said to Damon.

"Great." I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen to Bonnie.

"The dick of a brother is here." I whispered to Bonnie.

"Stefan's brother?" I nodded. "The one that Caroline's going out with?"

"Yep. That one."

* * *

We were all sat in the living room now. I was sat next to Bonnie.

"I cannot believe that MR Tanner let you on the team! Tyler must be seething!" Caroline said shaking her head with a huge smile on her face. "But good for you. Go for it." She finished.

"That's what I was saying. You have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it." Damon said looking at Stefan. This guy is insufferable.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline said. "It's only because you missed summer camp. I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routine." Caroline was shaking her head again.

"I'll work with her." Bonnie spoke up. "She'll get it."

"We could put her in the back." Caroline said looking up in thought.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon added. She just smiled and took a drink from her coffee mug.

"It's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean she's just totally going through a blah phase." Caroline said dramatically with her hands. "She used to be...way more fun..."

"Tact, Caroline." I said shaking my head at her.

"I mean that with complete sensitivity." She added awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Elena. I know what it's like to lose both of your parents. In fact Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we ever cared about die." Damon said.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan looked pointedly at Damon.

"You're right Stefan, I'm sorry, I, last thing I want to do is bring her up." Damon said pretending to look sheepish.

"No. You're not." I said to Damon. "The exact thing you wanted to do was bring _her_ up. You're not exactly fooling anybody. Well, you're definitely not fooling me." I said drinking some of my coffee.

"I'm sorry _Kathleen. _I didn't mean to upset anybody." Damon said looking at me.

"It's _Kat_. And yes, you did."

* * *

I was stood in the kitchen putting some of the dishes and cups in the dishwasher. I volunteered to do the dishes...just to get away from Damon.

"One more." I heard from behind me. Please, not Damon. Not now.

"Thanks." I sneered at him. He went to pass me the cup but dropped it. But before it could hit the floor he caught it. OK...he has good reflexes. He handed the cup over to me.

"Nice save." I said.

"I like you." He started saying, pointing at me.

"Well I don't like you." I added in there quickly.

"You have fire...you're not afraid to speak your mind. You don't put up with any crap and I've heard you can be a laugh." He said leaning against one of the counters. I put the cup that he gave me into the dishwasher.

"You meant Katherine earlier, didn't you?"

"Umm-hmm."

"What happened to her again?"

"She died." He said. Oh.

"How?"

"A fire." He said looking off, lost in memories. "Tragic, fire."

"Recently?" I asked him, putting another dish into the dishwasher.

"Seems like it was yesterday." he said distantly.

"What was she like? This Katherine?"

"A lot like you." Great. "She was beautiful. She was also very complicated and selfish and sometimes not very kind, but sexy and seductive."

"Right. Which one of you dated her first then? You or Stefan?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. Sure his answer differs from mine."

"Well I'm asking you." I told him. He smirked and brought the back of his hand to my face. I instantly slapped it away.

"Don't bother Damon."

"What? It was just innocent."

I scoffed. "Innocent? You? You _definitely _don't seem like the innocent type to me."

"I can be innocent."

"Yeah, right."

"I like this," Damon said. "Us talking, getting to know each other...it's, fun."

I looked at him. Fun? Is this what it is to him? "It's not fun for me, Damon, I don't like you."

"You could like me."

I myself was leaning against a counter. He came up in front of me trapping me in between him and the counter and got his face real close to mine. Please tell me he isn't about to do what I think he's about to do. I shoved him away from me and walked past him.

"I don't know what you're doing Damon, but just get lost." Just then Bonnie walked in.

"Hey, do you need any help?"

"Yes, please." I couldn't answer quick enough.

* * *

It was just me and Bonnie in the kitchen now.

"So, you had fun tonight?" I asked her.

"It's been...okay." She laughed.

"Yeah, it was okay, until they showed up." I pointed back in the living room. "Well Caroline not so much, but Damon, yeah."

"Why don't you like Stefan's brother?" Bonnie turned to look at me.

"I don't know...I just, I get this bad feeling whenever I'm around him and he's just so arrogant and he always tries to stir things up."

Bonnie just nodded.

"Well, today could have definitely been worse." I said.

Bonnie laughed again "You got that right."

* * *

It was the day of the big football game – The Timberwolves Vs...well, I don't even know. I should have paid attention to that part. I was stood alone in a huge crowd. I have no idea where anyone is, I can't even work up the energy to be bothered to actually find anyone. So, here I am, stood alone. I got my phone out of my pocket to see if I had an text message. A big fat zero. I learnt that my Mom should be coming home tomorrow. I still haven't even told her about the stalker weird guy the other day. I literally begged Jenna not to tell her, I wanted to...when she got back...in my own time. I just didn't want to worry her. It is definitely something I _should_ have told her straight away.

I sighed and turned around. I spotted Stefan and Elena. Stefan was putting a necklace around Elena's neck. He's giving her jewellery now? Wait. Wait a sec. Am I...jealous? No. No. I can't be jealous. This isn't happening. My eyes widened and I turned away and walk away in a random direction as fast as possible.

Jealous. I'm jealous.

Again, this can't be happening! Why would I be jealous? I mean, it's not like I actually like Stefan anyway, well in _that_way. Was that convincing? Oh who am I kidding!

"Argh!" I groaned out loud, people turned around to look at me. I just glared at them and carried on walking. Well, it was a bit faster than a walk, but not quite a jog either. I looked rather manic to be honest.

I ended up in the car park. I sighed and decided to go to my car. I unlocked it and sat inside.

This is what I'll do, I thought. I'll sit in my freakin' car! Just sit here!

* * *

An hour or so had passed by and it was already dark. I was listening to music when my phone started ringing. I answered it without even looking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Evan?" I asked down the phone.

"Yep, It's me!"

"Ahhh!" I shrieked girly down the phone. Evan is my best friend – from my old home town that is. A best friend a girl could have. He's gay, which makes it a whole lot better 'cause then we can just talk about boys. We've known each other for years, but I had to leave him behind when we moved here, to Mystic Falls.

"How's it going?" He asked me.

"Not too bad. A lot better than I expected it to be." I said. "Guess what though?"

"What?" He asked.

"I have a freakin' twin!"

"What?" He gasped. "You have a twin? You never told me you had a twin! Why didn't you ring me and tell me you have a twin?"

"Sorry! I didn't even know until I came here! Yeah apparently, it turns out I was adopted."

"No way."

"Yep." I said. After a couple of seconds I said "I miss you Evan."

"Aww, I miss you too Kat."

"You need to come visit and _soon_. Please." I begged him.

"You missing me that much already?" He teased.

"Of course I am!" I told him like he was stupid.

"So, any guys in Mystic Falls? Met anyone yet?"

"No..."

"Very convincing Kat. Spill."

"I'm not saying anything...I haven't met anybody. Trust me. There isn't anyone."

"Yes, you have and let me guess...it's complicated."

I sighed. "Yes."

"When do you ever fall for someone and it doesn't turn out to be complicated?"

"I guess...that's true." I laughed.

He laughed too. "It sure is. So, how complicated we talking?"

"Say, very."

He sighed. "Tell me."

"He's...well," I paused. "He's my twin sister's boyfriend." I whispered quietly.

"What?" Evan more or less screamed down the phone.

"I told you it was very complicated!"

"Oh Kat. What you going to do?"

"Absolutely nothing." I said like it was obvious. "It's not like he even thinks about me that way and he goes out with my twin! I can't do that to her!"

"True. Just, just don't do anything. Find someone else. Play the field. If it's just a crush then it'll be all right."

"Yeah...you're right. Just a crush."

"It better be just a crush, Kat. Otherwise you're in deep shit."

"It is, I swear!" I told him.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

I sighed. "Can we talk about something else?" I asked him.

"Nice change of subject. But of course we can."

* * *

We ended up talking for another half hour before he had to go. I put down my phone and sighed again. I looked out of the window of my car and decided to go and see everyone else. I got out of my car and locked it. I headed towards the crowd where everyone else was. When I was walking up to everyone I noticed Jeremy and Tyler fighting.

"Oh my god!" I shouted and ran over to them.

Tyler was punching Jeremy in the face. There was lots of blood. I ran over as fast as possible but before I got there Stefan appeared.

"Hey! He's down!" He shouted and grabbed Tyler's arm before he could punch Jeremy again. "Enough!"

Tyler turned around and punched Stefan in the stomach. It didn't even make him flinch. It was like he wasn't even affected by it at all. Strange. Just then Elena got here, but I saw Jeremy grab a broken bottle off the floor.

"No Jere!"

But he'd already picked it up and went after Tyler. But before he could even get to Tyler, Stefan pushed Tyler away and Jeremy caught Stefan's hand with the bottle. I saw a huge cut on Stefan's hand. I ignored it for now – Elena could deal with her _boyfriend_. Now is not the time, Kat.

I went over to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, what the hell?" I shouted at him. He just ignored me.

I sighed. "Are you OK? You're bleeding really badly." I went to put his head up but he smacked my hand away.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy shouted at me.

"No, Jeremy you're not!" He just ignored me and walked off. Great. Just great. Elena went over to Stefan to look at his hand.

"Oh my god your hand!" She said and went to grab Stefan's hand. But he had it clenched in a fist.

"No, no, no, it's fine." I heard him protest, he pulled his hand away from Elena's grip. I went up to him and said "No, Stefan, it's not fine. I saw the cut on your hand."

Elena grabbed his hand again. "Is it deep? How bad is it?"

He eventually unclenched his hand and Elena studied it. I saw no cut. There was a cut. I'm sure there was! I know there was in fact! I saw it! This is just confusing and incredibly strange.

"I-I saw the cut!" I pointed to his hand. "I'm sure I did." I was so sure.

Even Elena looked confused at Stefan.

"He missed." He told us. "It's not my blood." He began wiping his hands on his trousers. "See, I'm fine." He showed the both of us his hand.

"No, I saw it! The blood and the cut, I saw it!" I exclaimed. I did, I did see it.

"Me too, I'm sure..." Elena was backing me up.

"I'm okay." Stefan said. "It's almost kick off time, all right? So, I'll uh, see you after the game." He said to Elena. She just nodded. "See you Kat." and then Stefan walked off. Me and Elena looked at each other with equal confused faces.

* * *

I walked over to my car and unlocked the boot. I put my jacket inside and shut it again. I turned around and was met with none other than Damon Salvatore. Just what I needed to end the night!

"What do _you _want?" I folded my arms over my chest.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." He whispered whilst pretending to look around for her.

"Why are you doing that?" I whispered.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." He said.

"That's not my problem, now get lost." I told him. "Anyway, that can be a sign...you know, about you and Caroline."

"Well, you know, she's awfully young."

"Not much younger than you are." I pointed out.

"I just don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture."

"Well, OK then..." I said.

"I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Aren't you already crazy? Well, a bit mental?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "You like crazy?" He winked at me.

"Not if it's you." I sneered at him.

"Duly noted."

"Can you go now, Damon?"

"Not quite yet." He grinned. Someone save me, I rolled my eyes. "You want me."

Where the hell did that come from? "Excuse me?" I asked harshly.

"I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me." His face was getting closer to mine. "You think about me when you don't wanna think about me." There was a pause. He stared deep into my eyes. "And right now, you want to kiss me."

What the fuck? He smirked and started leaning in closer. But before he could get too close I punched him in the face. He looked really shocked that I'd done that.

"What the hell were you doing? Who do you think you are?" I demanded. He had some explaining to do.

"What the?" He asked really confused. I noticed him eyeing one of my bracelets.

"What?" I asked. He grabbed my arm and studied my bracelet.

"Where'd you get this?"

"My dad. He gave it to me a while back, before he died. But I haven't worn it since...until tonight."

He dropped my arm.

"You done now?" He nodded. "Well, then. Move." I shoved past him and walked off.

"Some people!" I muttered angrily.

* * *

I was walking around aimlessly after what Damon tried to do! The jerk! I huffed in annoyance. I ended up in some grungy part of a car park. I was stood a bit away from them half hidden behind a car but I saw Damon and Stefan talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying though. All of a sudden Mr Tanner came up to them.

"Salvatore!" I heard Tanner shout. "What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

I saw Damon say something to Stefan than all of a sudden, at speeds I didn't think was possible, Damon ran over to Mr Tanner and ripped into his neck.  
I stood there frozen in shock. Yet again.

"No!" I heard Stefan shout. What the hell is going? I don't understand. I just couldn't move. Move, Kat! Come on! Run! Do something, anything!  
Damon dropped Mr Tanner to the floor...he was dead. I looked at Damon's face, I couldn't see very well, but it didn't look normal. There were dark veins under his eyes. His eyes were blood shot red. Blood was covered his mouth.

I still couldn't move.

Damon than ran off again at inhuman speed.

Stefan just stood there looking at Tanner's body. He looked frustrated. He looked around quickly and was about to run off but he noticed me. He stared at me and his eyes widened. He started walking over to me quickly. I couldn't look away. I just stared at him.  
When he got over to me he put both his hands on my shoulders.

"Kat?" He shook me. "Kat?"

I looked him in the eyes. "What is he? What are you?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it again. He stared at me right in the eyes.

"You didn't see anything. You don't remember what happened."

I shook my head. "What are you doing?" I asked manically. "I saw everything Stefan! Answer me!"

"H-How?" He looked shocked, like something hadn't worked.

"I want the truth Stefan!" I said. "I want the truth!" I shouted louder.

"Vampire." He said simply.

"W-what?"

"You asked what we were. Me and Damon...we're vampires."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Stefan started looking at my wrist, at my bracelet...the same one Damon looked at. He brought it up to his nose and smelt it. I didn't protest...I was still in shock.

"Where'd you get this?" He asked me.

"My dad. He gave it to me...j-just before he died. I-I haven't worn it since, well until tonight." I gulped.

"It has vervain in it." He stated.

"Vervain? What's vervain?" I asked him. He looked around checking to see if anyone was around.

"Not here, I'll explain everything. I promise."

I nodded. He dragged me along and we ran off. I managed to move my legs to run but I let him drag me in any direction. We ran for a while until we were far away from Tanner's body.

I took a deep breath. "What's vervain?" I asked him. I was starting to calm down slightly.

"A herb...it prevents compulsion. It's toxic to vampires and it weakens us."

"Compulsion? What's compulsion? How come it's in my bracelet that my dad gave me?" I asked him.

"Compulsion: it's a form of mind control. It's something that vampires are able to do. It controls people, we can make them do whatever we want...and I don't know why it's in your bracelet."

"So you're a vampire?" He nodded.

"You drink humans? Kill them?"

He grabbed my shoulders again and shook his head violently. "No. No. I don't feed on humans. I feed on animals. I don't hurt anyone." I nodded, calming down even more knowing that I was safe. I still trusted him, even though I'd just found out he was a vampire. A vampire? That's freakin' ridiculous!

"But-but Damon does?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, he does."

I started laughing. "I can't believe it. Vampires exist. Next you're going to say Bonnie's a witch!"

He looked away for a moment.

"No." I gasped. "Is she a witch?" I asked him.

"I think so."

I nodded again. "I don't want Damon near me...I want him to stay away Stefan."

"It's all right...it'll be OK." He hugged me tightly. I held onto him. Feeling safer in his arms.

I felt safe in his arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

**Please review, I'd love it if you did :) If you've got any suggestions or any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it.**


End file.
